


Stockholm

by xNJx



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Loki kidnappe Tony et le garde pour une rançon, le milliardaire commence à implorer pour les tortures qu'il lui donne, et peut être, juste peut être, il implore pour quelque chose d'autre...M pour les chapitres à venir, mentions de torture.../TRADUCTION DE LA FICTION DE BERTIETODD/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stockholm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61509) by BertieTodd. 



> Il s'agit d'une traduction que vous pouvez trouver sur fanfic.

Jour 1 : 

Quand le tissu dérangeant et étouffant fut retiré du visage de milliardaire, il réalisa qu'il était dans une sorte de cellule. Des barres métalliques constituaient un côté de la large pièce carrée, et le reste était de la pierre brute. Son agresseur était quelque part où il ne pouvait pas le voir, bien qu'il ou elle avait pris la peine de lui retirer le sac. Évidemment, quiconque l'avait kidnappé ne serait pas d'accord pour le laisser trouver la voie de sortie, ou d'entrée, de sa nouvelle prison. Tony Stark, le prisonnier en question, se retourna au bruit de pas approchant. De l'ombre émergea une figure, une familière et pâle figure entourée de cheveux noirs encre. 

« Loki ? » dit Tony, dans voix faisant écho dans la large cellule. 

« Qui d'autre ? » ricana le Dieu de la Malice, plaçant un petit objet argenté autour des deux poignets de Tony. Quand il les examina de plus près, elles semblaient s'animer. Il tressaillit en arrière tandis que l'argent, serpentant doucement autour des pieds de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit, le maintenait en effet menotté sur place. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Tony, résistant contre le métal. C'était si froid que ça lui brûlait presque la peau. 

« Hmm, » Loki sourit diaboliquement, « Une forme de technologie que le grand Tony Stark n'a pas encore découvert. Quelle occasion mémorable ! » Son rire était cruel et sans humour comme il fit écho dans la salle. Tony fronça les sourcils, stoppant ses contestation car elles semblaient vaines. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai un agenda chargé. » dit le milliardaire, toujours en train de plaisanter, même dans une situation serrée. 

« Oh ? Il me semble que tu as tous le temps du monde. Tu ne peux pas être si occupé, assis ici. » Il se stoppa, examinant ses ongles. « Je suppose que les autres seront vraiment attristés de te retrouver en un seul morceau. Désespéré, même, de se rendre. »

Tony se mit à rire. « Tu me tiens pour une rançon ? Quel méchant tu fais. »

Loki sourit patiemment. « Tu as peur qu'il ne vienne pas pour toi, Stark ? »

« Non, » répondit Tony avec confiance, « mais tu devrais l'être. Comme ça ton plan ne serait rien d'autre qu'une autre défaite. » Il était content car il semblait plus courageux qu'il ne l'était ; le froid de l'air humide le glaça jusqu'aux os, et il n'y pouvait rien, mais il se demanda encore combien de temps il serait coincé dans cette prison. 

« Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Si mon plan échoue... » il fit courir une main gantée délicatement, et...presque tendrement sur la joue de Tony, causant à l'homme enchaîné des frissons. « ...je reçois le prix de consolation. » Avec cela, il tourna et se fondit dans l'ombre, laissant Tony Stark seul en pleine confusion. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier bon sang ? La seule chose que Loki obtiendrait si son plan venait à échouer serait une poignée de super-héros énervé. N'est-ce pas ?

Il écouta le bruit en écho de la porte qui se ferma, calculant dans sa tête de génie à combien de mètres il se trouvait de celle-ci. Il maudit sa malchance d'avoir laissé son bracelet relié à son armure à la Tour. Heureusement, les autres remarqueront qu'ils avaient été capturés, et viendraient pour le délivrer. 

 

Jour 3 : 

Un jour s'écoula ; peut être deux ; Tony ne pouvait pas dire. Il savait juste que son estomac criait famine. Sa gorge était sèche, et son esprit errait nonchalamment. Où étaient-ils ? Son équipe aurait le trouver depuis longtemps. 

Depuis la pénombre, le dieu apparut à nouveau, se tenant debout devant son prisonnier avec un sourire. Ce n'était pas bon, pensa Tony, quand le dieu souriait pour quelque chose. 

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda t-il pour faire la conversation, faisant tourner Tony en ridicule. Celui cracha sur les bottes vernies de Loki, un air de défis dans les yeux. 

« Pourquoi tu- » soudainement, Loki leva un main et l'enroula autour de sa gorge, coupant nette sa réponse et son flux d'air. Les lèvres de Loki tracèrent le contour de la lobe d'oreille de Tony tandis qu'il murmurait, « Ah ah ah...ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter devant son maître. » Il était particulièrement doux dans sa façon de gronder le super-héros, caressant de sa main l'avant bras nu de son prisonnier. 

« Maître ? » se moqua Tony dans un souffle tandis qu'il retrouvait de l'air. Le sarcasme s'entendait clairement dans les deux syllabes. Loki était imperturbable.

« Tu vas apprendre à me respecter...à m'adorer ! » déclara le dieu, pensivement, semblant content de son plan. Avec un mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître une tasse remplie d'eau avec un petit morceau de pain, et il les offrit au milliardaire très affamé. « Tu feras ce que je dirai... »

Tony leva les yeux suite à cette déclaration. 

« ...ou pas. » termina t-il. Aussi rapidement qu'ils furent apparu la maigre collation disparue. Les yeux noisettes s'élargirent de panique ; Tony ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il était affamé. Il fut pas assez rapide pour cacher son expression, comme l'Asgardien ricana et dit calmement, 

« Nous verrons comment tu te sens dans un jour ou plus. Peut être que tu reconsidéreras cela ? »

Jour 4 :

Loki revint tôt le matin ; Tony jugea cela suite à la petite fente de lumière du soleil qui s'infiltrait dans le trou du mur de pierre de sa cellule. Les bottes noires cliquetèrent et firent écho sur le sol comme le dieu s'approcha. Intérieurement, Tony grogna. Quelle chose humiliante avait-il préparé pour aujourd'hui ? Au fond de lui, il espérait que Loki reconsidère la situation et lui apporte quelque chose à manger. Il ne se souvenait pas être si affamé depuis qu'il avait été piégé dans une zone en guerre, essayant de trouver une façon de garder les morceaux de shrapnel éloignés de son cœur. Même là, ces agresseurs lui avaient amenés quelque chose à manger ; ils avaient besoin de lui en vie. Dans ce cas présent, Tony n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Loki le gardait ici. Évidemment, les Avengers ne considéraient pas son sauvetage comme une priorité. 

La voix qu'il connaissait à présent le tira de ses pensées. 

« Bonjour, » 

« Hmmf, » renifla Tony. 

« Alors, mon cher, as tu changé d'avis ? »

Tony fut immédiatement frappé par ses mots. ''Mon cher ?'' C'était un...terme affectif, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors il était simplement en train de déconner avec lui ? Il comprit soudainement et douloureusement ce que Loki voulait dire lorsqu'il avait mentionné un prix de consolation. C'était lui : Tony était le prix. 

Jour 5 : 

Il était sur le point de mourir de faim si il ne mangeait pas dans les prochaines heures. Il le savait. Comment Loki pouvait-il le laisser ici à crever de faim, et continuer à prétendre que les autres viendraient le sauver ? Était-ce seulement le plan ? Sa tête lui fit mal à réfléchir avec si peu d'énergie. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Loki revienne. Il aurait vraiment fait n'importe quoi pour un peu de nourriture. 

Comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues, Loki apparut doucement depuis l'obscurité. 

« Tu as faim ? » demanda t-il, taquin. Il adorait le désespoir dans les yeux du super-héros. Tony n'avait la force pour rien d'autre à part hocher la tête. 

« Parfait. Essayons quelque chose. » Dans une main apparut une pomme rouge, et dans l'autre, un fouet en cuir. « Si tu obéis, tu seras nourri. Si non... » Il fit claquer le fouet pour illustrer ses propos. Il rata de peu le visage de Tony, et il du se battre pour garder son calme. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » grogna Tony, furieux de sa soumission. Le fouet claqua à nouveau, la pointe effleurant la joue de Tony de quelque millimètre. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, maître ? » corrigea Loki en brandissant son fouet. Tony remballa sa fierté lorsqu'il répéta, « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, maître ? »

Un sourire sauvage se dessina sur le visage du dieu tandis qu'il jeta la pomme. Tony l'attrapa et mordit dedans, affamé, mâchant doucement avant que sa tête ne devienne douloureuse. 

« Quoi, c'est empoisonné, ou quelque chose dans ce style ? » demanda t-il tandis que sa voix commençait à couler. 

A nouveau, Loki sourit. « Tu as dit que j'étais un méchant digne des Disney. Je trouvais cela bien approprié. » Le visage du super-héros changea de couleur, et ses mains tremblèrent un peu, causant le tremblement des menottes derrière lui. 

« Est-ce agréable ? » demanda Loki, ne se sentant pas du tout concerné. Il se glissa de sorte à être derrière le milliardaire, sa chaude respiration chatouillant le cou de Tony, « Je peux arranger cela, mais tu dois me promettre d'obéir, » Tony fit un signe de tête qui ressemblait à un signe d'approbation, et les menottes disparurent. Avant que Tony ne puisse bouger, l'emprise de Loki fut autour de ses poignets libérés, massant gentillement la chair meurtrie. La peau de Tony était toujours brûlante, bizarrement brûlante, tandis qu'il savourait le toucher froid. Les mains du dieu glissèrent jusqu'à dans ses cheveux, les lissant sur son front, comme s'il prenait sa température. Avec son esprit si perturbé, Tony n'avait pas vraiment résisté aux bras l'amenant contre la poitrine de Loki. Le dieu avait ainsi le menton reposant contre l'épaule de Tony. Loki traça les courbes du cou de son prisonnier avec ses doigts, mais renonça finalement, pour échanger avec ses lèvres pour faire de même.

Tony, toute pensées sérieuses disparues, gémit et essaya de se rapprocher de l'homme qui s'occupait de sa peau sensible, mais Loki le tint à bonne distance. Il pouvait sentir le rythme cardiaque de Tony, comme il accéléra, puis ralenti considérablement. Sachant ce qu'il se passerait bientôt, il leva ses bras et l'attrapa, tandis que Tony Stark s’évanouit.

Jour 6 : 

Il se réveilla avec un mal de tête violent le matin suivant, et pendant un court instant, il crut être de retour à la Tour Stark, se remettant d'une gueule de bois. Ce fut avant de sentir le sol de pierre froide sur lequel il dormait. Repoussant la couverture, il vacilla sur ses pieds avant d'être en pleine confusion. La couverture ? Ca n'était pas du tout ici hier. Ni l'assiette de nourriture placée contre un mur. Suspicieusement, il renifla la nourriture, puis goûta un peu, ne voulant pas manger quelque chose d'empoisonner comme la chose qu'il avait mangé hier. Peu importe, la faim prit le dessus, et bientôt il eut mangé et but tout le repas. Il fut interrompu par Loki qui se matérialisa au centre de la pièce. 

« Tu as apprécié ton petit-déjeuner ? » demanda t-il, « Tu seras toujours récompensé lorsque tu obéis, mon petit. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement de moi... » demanda Tony, avant d'ajouter. « ...Maître ? »

Loki sembla content de voir qu'il continuait d'obéir, et même si la fierté de Tony en prit un coup, il se dit que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le garder en vie. 

« Je veux que tu sois à moi. »

Le milliardaire se battait contre les émotions qui s'élevait dans son corps épuisé. Devait-il écouter ce psychopathe, être un esclave pour mériter sa liberté, ou devait-il se battre et espérer qu'on vienne le sauver ? Il se mordit les lèvres, pesant ses options. Après une éternité, il soupira de soumission.

« Oui, maître. »

Jour 7 : 

Était-ce la nuit ou le jour ? Tout ce dont Tony avait conscience étaient les mains qui couraient sur ses bras nus, la langue qui léchait son oreille, et le rythme effréné de son rythme cardiaque. Il avait été piégé. Et maintenait il avait refusé de se battre pour sa liberté. Loki avait presque entièrement déshabillé son prisonnier, le laissant uniquement en sous-vêtements. Ca ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de choix pour dissimuler l'effet des mains taquines. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » gémit Tony, frustré. Loki se mit tout simplement à rire avant de plaquer sa bouche contre celle de Tony. Ce baiser -si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi- était de la pure domination, enfonçant sa langue dans le fond de la bouche de Tony. Tony trouvait qu'il perdait la bataille, comme si ce baiser voulait signifier son accord quant au fait de devenir ''son animal de compagnie.'' Il n'était plus un homme libre ; Loki le possédait. Il gémit dans leurs bouches tandis que Loki glissa une fine main dans le boxer de Tony.

Ses touchers firent naître des petits gémissements d'attention, pas assez pour l'homme qui se contorsionnait et se sentait seulement frustré. Tony résista dans la main de Loki, désespéré de plus de contact. Son approche sembla fonctionner, comme Loki eut une prise ferme sur la virilité, la tordant jusqu'à ce que Tony ne puisse plus penser correctement. Les lèvres du dieu restèrent contre son oreille tandis qu'il lui chuchotait ce qu'il ferrait si Tony lui résistait. Il réalisa que ça n'ajouta que du plaisir à la victime. Tony se pressa plus amplement contre Loki, mendiant pour plus. Il regarda les yeux de Tony, ce qui lui donna un frisson. Le héros vint brutalement en criant le nom de son ennemi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : 

...

Jour 8(?) : 

Sans trop savoir comment, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Tony se trouvait encore habillé, et sa cellule était vide. Il secoua sa tête pour dissiper le brouillard, bien que la confusion était toujours présente. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient cette fois ? Il savait qu'il était affamé, et il ne s'agissait pas là de nourriture. Les souvenirs lui revinrent doucement jusqu'à ce fameux moment. Il essayait comme il le pouvait de ne pas penser à cela, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher vu l'état dans lequel ça le mettait. Jetant des coups d’œils dans la pièce pour être sûr qu'elle était vide, il pouvait confirmer qu'il était seul. Un peu consciemment, Tony glissa une main dans son pantalon et commença à se caresser en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il imagina la sensation de la peau fraîche de Loki contre la sienne, ses mains glacées l’amenant jusqu'à l'orgasme, les mots qu'il lui grognait à l'oreille. Il pouvait presque l'entendre...

« Vilain, vilain, » murmura une voix, le coupant en plein dans son action. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de l'homme à qui Tony pensait, « T'ai-je donné une permission ? » Il sortit de l'ombre. 

« Désolé, Maître, » gémit Tony, désespéré de devoir s'arrêter, mais tout aussi désespérer de se soumettre aux souhaits de son maître. 

Loki s'assit sur une chaise qu'il tira de la pénombre, croisant ses longues et fines jambes devant lui. « Continue, » ordonna t-il. Tony glapit de surprise, mais également suite à son besoin, alors il glissa à nouveau sa main dans son pantalon pour retrouver son membre palpitant. Il bougea frénétiquement, les yeux clos, jusqu'à ce que Loki ordonne. « Regarde moi. »

Tony Stark sentit une onde de choc le parcourir lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les deux yeux mystérieux verts. Il le soutint du regard, timidement, se sentant comme s'il venait d'être électrocuté. Si il n'avait pas eu ses mains occupées, il aurait vérifié son réacteur Ark pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionnait bien. Doucement, il prenait confiance, devenant plus expert dans ses actions. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, se perdant dans les sensations. I aurait juré voir son ravisseur se pencher en avant sur sa chaise. Donc ça affectait Loki, quand même ? Bon à savoir. Tony ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, permettant à ses gémissements de s'échapper dans l'air refroidi. Il pouvait voir son souffle. 

« Stop, » demanda sèchement Loki. Tony se stoppa, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se lamenter de la perte du contact. Il était si prêt. « Si tu peux te contrôler... » il examina les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés de son prisonnier, « alors...tu seras vraisemblablement récompensé bientôt. Si tu échoues, tu seras puni. »

Le milliardaire en difficulté reprit son souffle, et répondit, « Bien sûr, Maître. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? »

Loki sourit. « Tu n'as pas à te toucher. C'est tout. Si tu désobéissais, je le saurais. Peut être que je reviendrais un peu plus tard. » Il se tourna et disparu, emportant sa chaise avec lui dans un tourbillon de fumée. 

Solitaire et douloureux, Tony resta assis dans la pénombre. Il était dur de dire quand, ou si, Loki allait revenir. Il commençait à avoir des doutes à propos de son équipe, et si ils viendraient le sauver. Et plus encore, il doutait même qu'il avait vraiment envie d'être sauver.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : 

Il ne revint pas comme il l'avait promis. Tony resta seul avec lui même pendant trop longtemps, laissant les mots de Loki se répéter dans sa tête. Si tu peux te contrôler...tu seras récompensé. Il ne la voyait toujours pas sa récompense. Le froid lui tailladait la chair ; il aspirait à un bon lit, et à un bain bien chaud aussi. Bien plus que ça, il voulait de la compagnie. Le Trickster allait-il viendrait-il le revoir ?

« Tu recommences à douter de moi ? » ronronna Loki, apparaissant directement devant lui. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, maintenant, le pouvons nous ? Debout. » ordonna t-il. 

Tony sauta pratiquement sur ses pieds. Depuis quand avait-il été désireux de plaire ? Ses paumes redevenaient humides de sueur ; il savait ce qui venait ensuite...si il était chanceux. Sa récompense. « Maître...s'il te plaît, » marmonna t-il, les joues rouges. Il baissa la tête, comme si il pouvait cacher l'évidence qu'il était affecté par sa soumission. 

« Tout à l'heure, » Loki glissa une main sous le menton de Tony, le forçant à relever la tête. « Tu vas me regarder quand je te parle, » demanda t-il. 

Le milliardaire frémit. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, il se hâta de dire. « Je suis désolé, Maître. »

« C'est mieux, ». Ses mains bougèrent derrière la tête de Tony, caressant les petits cheveux sur sa nuque. Il utilisa cela pour l'attirer vers lui. Tony s'initia désespérément au baiser, mais le dieu prit rapidement le contrôle, attirant son visage encore plus près pour pouvoir goûter à chaque parcelle de sa bouche. Il grogna contre les lèvres du héros, glissant sa langue entièrement dans la bouche de Tony. Le susnommé gémit de façon très audible, attrapant et serrant la chemise de Loki. « Je pense, » commença t-il, en respirant lourdement, « que tu as mérité ta récompense. »

Il n'y avait d'alarmantes lumières clignotantes, ni de sensation étrange lorsqu'ils se matérialisèrent dans une pièce inconnue à Tony. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la chaleur, qui était vraiment agréable après la fraîcheur de la cellule. Ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à un lit au centre de la pièce, qui était somptueusement décoré avec une tête de lit massif et des draps en satin verts. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis, ce qui était doux sous ses pieds nus. 

« Que- » se demanda t-il, mais il fut coupé par un autre baiser. Il y a quelque chose de différent dans celui ci, pensa Tony tandis que sa bouche était occupée. C'était comme...Ca avait moins le goût d'un combat pour le contrôle, mais plus comme de...la passion. Après plusieurs secondes, les pensées cohérentes avaient complètement disparues. Sa peau brûlait d'envie ; Le touché glacé de Loki semblait en être l'antidote. 

La faim du dieu les dévorait tous les deux ; il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait s'arrêter si il le devait. Il ne s'agissait pas là de récompenser Tony pour sa patience, mais de lui donner ce dont il avait envie. « Assit. » ordonna t-il, en faisant un geste en direction du lit luxueux. « Bien, maintenant retire ta chemise, » Son ton autoritaire s’apaisait avec les tremblements dans sa voix. Ses mains, aussi, tremblaient tandis qu'il essayait de déboutonner sa propre chemise, avant de la jeter sur le sol. « Allonge toi. » ordonna t-il, la voix toujours aussi tremblante. 

Tony fit ce qu'il lui ordonna, bien sûr. Il avait attendu ce moment, et maintenant que c'était enfin le moment, il pouvait à peine respirer. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le visage de Loki des yeux, pâle et mince, qui avait sûrement du être sculpté dans la glace. A genoux devant le bord du lit, le dieu déboutonna le jean de Tony, le faisant glisser sur ses hanches. Tony se mordit la lèvre, souhaitant qu'il se dépêche un peu plus à présent. Il se pencha, et avec son infâme langue d'argent traça des cercles sur les os saillants des hanches de Tony. 

« Maître, s'il vous plaît ! » souffla t-il, en se rapprochant du contact. 

Mesquinement, Loki blotti son nez contre le renflement dans le boxer de Tony, savourant le son désespéré que Tony émit. 

« S'il vous plaît, quoi ? » demanda t-il langoureusement, faisant durer la torture. 

Sa fierté l'empêcha de mendier de dont il avait besoin. Il tordit faiblement ses hanches, espérant que ce serait assez pour se faire comprendre. 

« Non ? Apparemment, tu n'es pas si désespéré que ça. » sourit Loki, se remettant sur ses pieds et faisant des gestes comme s'il souhaitait disparaître à nouveau. Ce fut là que Tony remarqua la bosse imposante (et il fallait l'admettre très serrée) dans son boxer. 

« S'il vous plaît, Maître...J'ai envie que vous me baisez ! » 

Loki gémit fortement à cela, incapable de cacher son désir tandis qu'il retirait tout ses vêtements. 

« Pratique... » remarqua Tony, en se mordant la lèvre tandis que l'autre s'installait entre ses jambes. Il se sentit soudainement très exposé, mais au point où il en était, il s'en souciait peu. Son érection était dure et lourde contre son ventre, battante dans l'air d'envie. Loki la prit en main, mais pas assez fermement pour lui apporter quelconque soulagement, mais assez pour taquiner. Avec son autre main, il glissa jusqu'à son entrée étroite et plissée. Tony sursauta à la fraîcheur soudaine et la pression inattendue. « Est-ce que tu vas me, tu sais... ? »

Loki soupira. « Est-ce que tu vas être silencieux ? » Malgré sa brève gêne, il somma à Tony de lui donner la bouteille d'huile, en appliquant généreusement. Tony ferma ses yeux, attendant l'inévitable chaleur. 

L'Asgardien fut inhabituellement doux lorsqu'il introduit un doigt en Tony pour étirer ses parois intérieures. Sous Loki, Tony gémit et se tordait, l'informant lorsqu'il était prêt pour un second doigt. Au troisième doigt, il commençait à ressentir la douleur. Il tressaillit lorsqu'ils furent retiré, mais se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation. 

« Retourne toi, » ordonna Loki. La position rendrait ça plus facile, mais en plus de cela, il était un peu réticent à ce que quelqu'un le regarde en pleine action. Son bouclier mental était tout ce qu'il lui restait pour le protéger de la douleur ; il ne voulait pas que son ennemi (pouvait-il l'appeler encore ainsi ?) ne le voit pas dans un moment de faiblesse. 

Tony obéit. Aussitôt que son érection fut pressée contre le drap doux, il souffla, voulant se frotter contre pour avoir juste une friction. Une main resta dans le bas de son dos de façon rassurante, tandis que Loki entra en lui. Le dieu souffla tandis qu'il poussait son muscle en lui, déterminé à entrer toute sa longueur dans le héros. Tony récupéra rapidement, se pressant contre lui, en voulant plus. N'était-ce pas comme lui ? Pensa Loki, il a tout et il en veut toujours plus...

Après un moment, il commença à effectuer des mouvements en lui, se retirant de moitié pour finalement entrer à nouveau. Le glissement humide sur sa peau chaude et brûlante était enivrant. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur les hanches de Tony. Petit par petit, il devenait de plus en plus brutal, le pénétrant de façon plus puissante et poussée. Tony gémit, presque comme aveuglé par l'envie et la convoitise. Ses hanches étaient poussées vers le haut, de façon à ce que son cul soit en l'air et Loki était à genoux derrière lui. Ca leur donnait à tous les deux de meilleurs angles pour rendre les poussées plus expertes, et profondes. Loki dirigea les mouvements de Tony, le pressant sur sa dureté, le forçant à s'empaler sur le membre Asgardien. Les gémissements de Tony étaient étouffés dans le coussin. Cependant, ils retentirent dans la chambre. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers sa propre érection, mais Loki les gifla. 

« Tu. Dois. Apprendre. A. Obéir. » grogna t-il, en accentuant ses mots avec des pénétrations plus profondes. Il joignit les mains de Tony dans les siennes, les tordant fortement jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne avec un cri déchirant. Son corps se resserra contre celui de l'autre homme. Les yeux de Loki se fermèrent tandis que tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent et se libérèrent. Il se déversa chaudement à dans son prisonnier, serrant les hanches de Tony jusqu'au sang avec ses ongles. En se retirant, il les nettoya magiquement et les mit au lit. 

« Où est-ce que tu- ? » marmonna Tony, presque inconscient sur le matelas, affalé sur le matelas. 

« Dors bien, » murmura Loki avec un sourire tandis qu'il disparut. 

…

Note de la traductrice :   
Il s'agit ici du dernier chapitre de Stockholm publié, l'auteur a pour projet de poursuivre cette fiction, mais elle ne m'a clairement pas dit quand elle publierait la suite, donc je ne peux pas vous fournir d'informations supplémentaires, ou de date future pour la suite. Bien sûr, dès que la suite arrivera, je me ferai une joie de la traduite et de vous la faire découvrir.   
Merci à tous, et j'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite.   
Angie.


End file.
